


A Slight Detour

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I saw a young neighbor of mine watching the ground on the first overly warm day of spring this afternoon, and I knew immediately that she, accompanied by her grandmother, was watching ants, as I used to. In this bit, Rosie is a bit older than she is in Box of 64.





	

"Damn!"

John's head jerked up from his book and looked over at Sherlock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I forgot to run over to the bookstore today, they are holding a book for me."

"Didn't you and Rosie go out today? It was a beautiful day -"

"Yes, yes we did go out, just not very far." Sherlock sighed and John knew a Rosie story was on its way.

"You know how I've recently given up on her push chair, and the wagon, though she loves it, is a bit awkward..."

"Uhmhmmm?"

"Well. Today, I let her walk."

"And?"

"We got as far as just outside the door to the street, when she got very close to the ground, then looked up at me and pointed at the sidewalk."

"Ants?"

"Ants."

"So, you spent the afternoon sitting on the stoop watching ants."

"Yes. She named them. Every single one of them."

"How many?" John asked, in wonder that Sherlock had the patience for such an activity.

"I think we got up to twenty-five before it was naptime?"

"How did she tell them apart?"

"No idea, but she told me what each of them was doing, she had a story for each of them, they all had families, jobs, they had adventures..."

"How long -"

"Three hours. Then she climbed into my lap, gave me a kiss and promptly fell asleep."

"You sat and watched ants for three hours?"

"Mhmmm."

"You, love, are amazing." John grinned at him, then kissed him lightly.

"Also solved a couple cases, didn't even need my phone, just had time to think, worked them out, though a few people did give us funny looks."

"Really?" John snorted as Sherlock glared at him.

"Quite rude, I thought, though a couple of people did join us, and Rosie told them the story as far as she'd constructed it -"

"So, you'll be out there again tomorrow?"

"Imagine so..."


End file.
